scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tiggerladdin
TheBeckster1000's second spoof of Aladdin. Cast *Peddler - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Gazeem the Thief - Chula (Fievel Goes West) *Jafar - Cat R. Waul (Fievel Goes West) *Iago - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Cave of Wonders as Itself *Aladdin - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Razoul - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Woman at the Window - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Razoul's Guards - Archer Wolves (Robin Hood) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Abu - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Rita, Georgette (Oliver & Company), and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Necklace Man and Woman - Diego and Shira (Ice Age Series) *Fat Ugly Lady - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two Hungry Children - Roo and Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) *Prince Achmed - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Young Baloo and Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Sultan - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Jasmine - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Omar the Melon Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Pot Seller - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Nut Seller - Panchito (The Three Caballeros) *Necklace Seller - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Fish Seller - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Fire Eater - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Boy wanting an apple - Fievel (An American Tail) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Scar (The Lion King) *Old Jafar - Rufus (The Rescuers) *Magic Carpet - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Genie - Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Wylie Burp (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Rabbit Genie - Wo Hop (Kung Fu Panda) *Dragon Genie - Rex (Toy Story) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sheep Genie - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Camel Abu - Donkey Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Horse Abu - Major (Cinderella) *Duck Abu - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Ostrich Abu - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Turtle Abu - Shelbow (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Car Abu - Rod Runner (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Genie - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Little Boy Genie - Tony (An American Tail) *Fat Man Genie - Honest John (An American Tail) *75 Golden Camels - themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) *Leopard Genie - Timon (The Lion King) *Goat Genie - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Harem Genie - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *95 White Persian Monkeys - themselves *60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) *Llamas - themselves *Bears and Lions - Po (Kung Fu Panda) and Alex (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Royal Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *40 Fakirs - themselves *Cooks and Bakers - themselves *Bird that 'warble on key' - themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Super-Spy Genie - Alan-A-Dale (Robin Hood) *Teacher Genie - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Table Lamp Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Bee Genie - Zazu (The Lion King) *Submarine Genie - Ten Cents (TUGS) *One of Flamingos - The Bird (Bob the Builder) *Gigantic Genie - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) *Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Toy Abu - Huxley Pig *Snake Jafar - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Cheerleader Genies - Sugar-Coat, Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Friendship Games) *Genie Jafar - The Darkness (Shadow Play) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Footage Disney *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Book of Pooh (2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) *Robin Hood (1973) *Dumbo (1941) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Talespin (1990) *Jungle Cubs (1990) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *The Rescuers (1977) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story Treats (1996) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Pinocchio (1940) *Cinderella (1950) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2002) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (2008) *Cars Toons: Tales from Radiator Springs (2013) *Hercules (1997) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *The Lion Guard (2015) *Peter Pan (1953) Hasbro *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *My Little Pony - Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games (2015) Metro Goldwyn Mayer *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) Ice Age *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Gone Nutty (2002) *No Time for Nuts (2006) *Surviving Sid (2008) *Scrat's Continental Crack-Up (2012) *Scrat's Continental Crack-Up: Part 2 (2012) *Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe (2015) *Scrat: Spaced Out (2016) *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) Universal Studios *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) Dreamworks *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) Columbia *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) Warner Bros. *Cats Don't Dance (1997) TUGS *Trapped *Pirate Bob the Builder *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *A Christmas To Remember (2001) *The Live Show (2002) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Bob's Big Plan (2005) *When Bob Became A Builder (2005) Huxley Pig *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Music Used *A Whole New World - Brad Kane and Lea Salonga (1992) Gallery Owl in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Owl as Peddler Chula fgw 450.jpg|Chula as Gazeem the Thief CATRWAUL.png|Cat R. Waul as Jafar Gopher in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Gopher as Iago The Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Itself Tigger DOC Mc.png|Tigger as Aladdin Sheriff of Nottingham.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Razoul Mrs-Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Woman at the Window Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-379-1-.jpg|Wolf Hunters as Razoul's Guards Rarity-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-8.1.jpg|Rarity, Rainbow Dash (Bold Pose).png|Rainbow Dash, Applejack Standing.png|and Applejack as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin Disney-live-piglet 1.jpg|Piglet as Abu Rita-oliver-company-83.3.jpg|Rita, Georgette-0.jpg|Georgette, Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|and Lady as Three Balcony Harem Girls 300px-Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Three Balcony Harem Girls Diego and Shira.jpg|Diego and Shira as Necklace Man and Woman Zira&KLIFF.png|Zira as Fat Ugly Lady Roo in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Roo Kessie-209026.jpg|and Kessie as Two Hungry Children Shere Khan as The Queen Grimhilde.png|Shere Khan as Prince Achmed Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo Young Bagheera.jpg|and Young Bagheera as Two Men watching Prince Achmed Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Shapes and Sizes.jpg|Rabbit as Sultan Simbacliparts.png|Adult Simba as Rajah Kanga in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Kanga as Jasmine King Louie.png|King Louie as Omar the Melon Seller Timothy Q. Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Pot Seller Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito as Nut Seller Robin Hood Disney Friar Tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck as Necklace Seller Hubie Looking at the Pebble.jpg|Hubie as Fish Seller Baloo the Sloth Bear.png|Baloo as Fire Eater Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Boy wanting an apple Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg|Scar as Farouk the Apple Seller Rufus 001.jpg|Rufus as Old Jafar Eeyore27.png|Eeyore as Magic Carpet Capper ID MLPTM.png|Capper as Genie Wylie Burp.png|Wylie Burp as 'Laddie' Dog Genie No610363_1293936165407_full.jpg|Wo Hop as Rabbit Genie Rex from Toy Story.png|Rex as Dragon Genie it's-eb1213ced738be67b906648f07cdbd30.png|Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence as Genie's Three Dancing Girls Max in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Max as Sheep Genie Lampwick's defeat.png|Donkey Lampwick as Camel Abu Major.jpg|Major as Horse Abu Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Duck Abu Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Jeremy as Ostrich Abu Shelbow.jpg|Shelbow as Turtle Abu No73c7a2a1ec5602ab280a888cce2f77f6.jpg|Rod Runner as Car Abu Colonel Hathi-jbook2HD.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Elephant Abu Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Old Man Genie Tony Toponi.jpg|Tony Toponi as Little Boy Genie Honest John.jpg|Honest John as Fat Man Genie The Golden Camels.jpg|75 Golden Camels as Themselves Danny in Cats Don't Dance.jpg|Danny as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1429.jpg|Birds as 53 Purple Peacocks Sawyer001.png|Sawyer as Genie as TV Parade Host June Robin Hood and Little John.jpg|Robin Hood and Little John as Exotic-Type Mammals Timon (The Lion King).jpg|Timon as Leopard Genie Djali HOND.jpg|Djali as Goat Genie Miss Kitty in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Miss Kitty as Harem Genie no-cc74f88e-7afe-464e-af1f-d438541648de_screenshot.jpg|95 White Persian Monkeys as Themselves Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1981.jpg|Elephants as 60 Elephants Fd863abe2c768f14d497f833299b3e83.jpg|Llamas as Themselves Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po Mr Alex.jpg|and Alex as Bears and Lions Queen_Mousetoria.png|Royal Mouse as Brass Bands No848ca691-621d-44cd-ab5d-ad58de76e713_screenshot.jpg|40 Fakirs as Themselves Some Cooks and Bakers.png|Cooks and Bakers as Themselves The Birds that 'warble on key' as Themselves.jpg|Bird that 'warble on key' as Themselves Basilofbakerstreet.gif|Basil as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan-A-Dale as Super-Spy Genie Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes as Teacher Genie Profile - Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Table Lamp Genie TLG Zazu.png|Zazu as Bee Genie Ten Cents.jpg|Ten Cents as Submarine Genie (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Tiggerladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night (Remake) *Tiggerladdin part 2 - Tigger on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Tiggerladdin part 3 - Tigger Fights with Prince Shere Khan/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Tiggerladdin part 4 - Princess Kanga's Dream *Tiggerladdin part 5 - Cat R. Waul and Rabbit's Conversation/Kanga Runs Away *Tiggerladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Cat R. Waul's Evil Plan *Tiggerladdin part 7 - Tigger Arrested (Part 1) *Tiggerladdin part 8 - Tigger Arrested (Part 2) *Tiggerladdin part 9 - Tigger Escapes with a Cat *Tiggerladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Tiggerladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Tiggerladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Capper (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Tiggerladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Capper (Part 2) *Tiggerladdin part 14 - Rabbit Upbraids Cat R. Waul *Tiggerladdin part 15 - Tigger's First Wish *Tiggerladdin part 16 - Cat R. Waul Makes his Move/"Prince Tigger" *Tiggerladdin part 17 - Rabbit Rides on Eeyore *Tiggerladdin part 18 - Tigger Argues with Capper/Tigger Goes to Kanga *Tiggerladdin part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Tiggerladdin part 20 - Tigger Almost Spills the Beans/Tigger and Kanga's Kiss *Tiggerladdin part 21 - Tigger Gets Ambushed/Capper Saves Tigger's Life *Tiggerladdin part 22 - Cat R. Waul Gets Exposed *Tiggerladdin part 23 - Tigger's Depression/Gopher Steals The Lamp *Tiggerladdin part 24 - Rabbit's Announcement/Capper's New Master Is Cat R. Waul *Tiggerladdin part 25 - Cat R. Waul's Dark Demands *Tiggerladdin part 26 - "Prince Tigger (Reprise)" *Tiggerladdin part 27 - The Ends of The Earth *Tiggerladdin part 28 - Tigger vs Cat R. Waul (Part 1) *Tiggerladdin part 29 - Tigger vs Cat R. Waul (Part 2) *Tiggerladdin part 30 - Tigger vs Cat R. Waul (Part 3) *Tiggerladdin part 31 - Happy Ending In Agrabah *Tiggerladdin part 32 - End Credits Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof